


DollBro

by Orecec



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: #SorryBrits, Ahegao, Bro-isms, Creampie, Cum Rocket, Dick Growth, F/M, Fertile Doll, Impregnation, PBR, Quivering, Sexy Times, Slang, Sperm Echoes, Yankees bonnet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orecec/pseuds/Orecec
Summary: The Doll takes a break from chugging PBR to wring out the Good Hunter's sperms echoes. Chaos ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

" 'S killer to see you back in the crib, good hunter." The Doll rests in her usual spot at the foot of the stairs, reclining against a keg whilst taking leisurely sips from the tube attached to the tap. The Hunter sighs. Only an eldritch doll would like PBR.

"Boggles me noggin how you drink that shite, luv," the Hunter drawls. "A doll gettin' pissed on that piss, are you taking the piss?"

"Braaaap! More for me, broseph," the Doll belches. A nearby messenger's eyes cross, promply falling out of it's bath and landing with a splat. "You got any echo thingies?"

"Indubitably, you crass porcelain lass."

The Doll spreads her legs, taking a hearty swig of PBR. "Then pump 'em into me,

bro-ski. I've been itchin' for a dickin'."

"Isn't there a nice mannequin you could bump uglies with?" The Hunter asks, unbuckling his pants. "Maybe a life sized ken doll with a can of Monster for a cock?"

"Ain't my fault I'm a size queen, bro-vologne cheese," the Doll replies, hiking up her skirt and scratching her flaps. She unties the string to her New York Yankees bonnet, pulling it off and letting her long white hair down. "An' Monster's for scrubs. MLG pro players ride the 'bull."

"You're a tosser, bruv. 'S mainstream swill."

"Swill you shut your tea-hole? Or I'll release my mainstream on your crooked face, you stinky brit." The Doll kneels, pouring a generous helping of PBR on the Hunter's meaty cock. "Rub a dub dub, thanks for this thicc grub." She takes the uncut, crooked, yellowed english dong and shoves it into her mouth, slurping off the PBR. "Fifh fhit iw dewishush, bwo," she says around his cock, brutally tongueing the underside of the head with rightous ferocity. She bobs up and down, her eldritch blowjob bringing the Hunter to the edge.

"Oh feck luv, I'm gunna dump me trouser gravy in yeh cakehole!" The Hunter swears.

"Oh... Oh... Ugh... EGH, COR BLIMEY, YER SUCKIN' OUT ME SEED! OOOOOOOOHHHHHH FOR... QUEEN...AND...COUUUUUNTRYYY!"

He locks up, pouring his sperm echoes deep into the Doll's throat. She pours PBR down it at the same time, making a delicious eldritch sperm echo cocktail.

The Hunter quivers, then slowly leans back, falling to the ground with a smack as his fine english goo spurts over his union jack t-shirt.

The Doll licks her lips, savoring the jism. "Mmm. This is some dank sperm, dude," she exclaims, chasing it down with more PBR. "You ready to chase the dragon again?"

"Sit a tick, broad, me tea bags'r right spent, they are," the Hunter wheezes. The Doll grunts, pulling out a sperm vial and slamming it into his flat, shapeless british posterior. "FECK, woody D, me bum ain't sodding prepped fer the shite yer pullin!"

"Not wood, porcelain, bro-sephina. Don't get it twisted. 'Sides, this schlong takes too long to git gud again." She leans back and spreads her legs. "Now part my red sea, bro-ses."

"It's wetter than the bloody sea down there," the Hunter exclaims.

"Then you can be bro-seidon, lord of the

br-ocean, holmes," the Doll huffs. "Just give me a fuckin' womb busting already!"

The Hunter grips his beastly shaft, rubbing her slit and then slowly sliding all ten inches into the fleshy cavern. The Doll gasps, throwing her head back. "Oh fuck, this thing is bigger than a blunderbuss!"

The Hunters eyes cross as her eldritch vagina swirls and caresses the head, the entire pussy undulating along his length. "Bloody hell! This fanny'll make me go blinder than Blunkett! You're gun' make me sperm invade your pussy like it's India!"

The Doll moans. "Just make sure you shoot it hard, 'kay? Knock me up good, bro."

The Hunter's eyes boggle. "You dunkin' me tea bags?! How do a doll get up the bloody duff?!"

"I'm a living doll. I mean, it's not that insane in the membrane that I can get preggers, ya dig?"

"So yer fixin' to be a sodding pram face?" The Hunter says.

"No..." The Doll says, uncharacteristically forgoing 'bro.' "We... We would get m-married... If you want, dude." She blushes.

The Hunter beams, ramping up his ministrations. "Its! A! Deal! Guv'nah!"

He thrusts his hips harder, bumping her clit with his gnarly british bush.

"Oh shit!" The Doll cries. "You're pounding my perfect pristine pretty pink porcelain pussy!" Her womb starts vibrating and rotating, massaging the Hunter's burgeoning cock with felicitous force and frothy vigor. It polishes the throbbing head, and the Hunter screams, throwing his head back. He locks up, jerks once, twice, and then releases his pent up sperm deep within the Doll's eldritch womb. The Doll is launched by the bountiful blast of sperm, flying into the air propelled by the compressed sperm filling her uterus and penetrating her ovulating ovaries. She flies in an arc, arms flailing and twitching as she is overcome by a mind blowing orgasm. She lands with a thud in the feild, her face drooling in the dirt with her eyes rolled back as her brutalized baby-baker dribbles sperm.

"Oh... Ugh... alllllgh-hugh..." The Doll moans in ecstacy, quivering. "You... You knocked me up, bro."

"Damn right, luv," The Hunter agrees. "Me english tea bags'll brew me sodding sperm blue from bein' packed in nine ways from sunday, they will."

The Doll sighs. "I love you, bruh."

"And me knob is smitten wit' your fanny right well, it is, it is. For true, I fancy it to boot, as well as..." He blushes. "The rest of yeh."

The Doll beams. "Well... It's about time I strengthen you with the sperm echoes I gave you." She stands, and the Hunter gasps as a ten inch meat stick sproings fron her dripping loins.

"Oh, Shite."


	2. interstate I-32B alpha interloop beltway 1.7 transcommuter runway

"Blimey, luv, yer wetter than a fish who just soiled her briches! Me knob'll go in real smooth now, it will."

"Shit, bro! That ain't girl goo, my water just broke!"

"The bleedin' surface tension of water is feckin' proportionate to the velocity of the mass hittin' it! Liquid wit' flexibile surface tension can't even undergo individual changes when it's directly touching said mass, let alone brea-"

"THE BABY'S COMING, DUMBASS!"

"Pftt. Invitro stimulation of the genitals is feckin' bollocks, luv. He can't even wick 'is willy yet."

"Just get me to a hospital, retard!"

"But we're in Yharnam on the night of the hu-"

"Just take the New Jersey headstone."

"Oh. Wait, but them messengers gimme the willies, they do. All weirdly plump with shiny shite in their ear-holes... Eurgh!"

"You keep stalling and I'll really make sure we can't have another little dude."

"Ugh, me bollocks..."

"Just take us to the interstate I-32B alpha interloop beltway 1.7 transcommuter runway!"

"But the interstate I-32B alpha interloop beltway 1.7 transcommuter runway is packed at this hour!"

"It's sunday! The interstate I-32B alpha interloop beltway 1.7 transcommuter runway is gonna be fucking empty, bro!

"Aye, aye, the interstate I-32B alpha interloop beltway 1.7 transcommuter runway it is, then."

"We're in a hurry. Take the Jaguar."

"But me upholstery! EEEEE! Aye! Aye! We'll take it, just don't squeeze 'em!"

"Uggggggh, ooooooooow!"

"'S gonna be okay, luv."

"Thanks, bro."

"Twas talking to the upholstery-"

"I'm gonna have Gherman make me a dick attachment so I can ream you 'til you squeal."

"Eep! O-only a skip and a topple bogan, me old guv! We'll be in an American hospital faster than you can say crippling debt!"

"Crippling debt."

"Blimey, we're here."


	3. It Ain't Easy Being Dick-Cheesy

"Push, Mrs. Doll, push!"

The Doll pants, squeezing her eyes shut. Her legs flex (don't ask how) and her eyes boggle as she heaves, trying to shove the stinky little half-brit out of her flabby Yharnamerican pussy.

"Oh fuck bro, this is like losing my virginity times a million!"

"So it ain't that bad then, luv? Gherman's got a pencil cock, he does."

"Scalpel, doctor."

"Blimey, 'twas a bleedin joke!"

"Here you are, Mrs. Doll."

The Doll grabs hold of the blade and deftly flicks it at her husband, where it sticks deep in his forehead, quivering.

"Tch, ah, that stings like the clap you gave me last-"

The Doll punches the hospital bed's control panel, and it swivels towards the Hunter. She roars, and with a final push the baby pops out with a squelchbro, and screams through the air, crying "WAAAAAAAAAAAAHIT'SCOLDBROWAAAAAAH" and knocking the Hunter through the wall. The Hunter looks at his son for the first time.

It's a messenger.

"Feck is this!"

"It's a baby, retard. All babies concieved in the dream are messengers."

"Fuckin' A, mate! A few more'o these buggers and we can finally use that bahama gravestone!"

"Then let's get to work, Brah-twurst."

"Not so fast," the doctor interrupts. "There's still the matter of payment."

"Roight, roight. So how much?" The Hunter asks.

"Fifty thousand."

"'S nothin'. Not even one level, that is," the Hunter quips.

"Dollars."

The Hunter's face goes pale. "Not blood echoes?"

"Dollars."

"We weren't even here for five minutes!"

The doctor rubs his hands together, cackling. "The amount of money we charge isn't federally regulated. We can charge whatever we want. We will keep bleeding the population dry, until eventually every man, woman, and child are so indebted to the healthcare system that they are but mere slaves to the Association of Snake-oil Salesmen Healthcare Order of Laughing Evil Shit-suckers! Yes! THE WORLD SHALL BOW TO US A.S.S.H.O.L.E.S.!!! IT SHALL-ghuhuuugh-haaaack!"

A jagged red line appears across his throat as the Hunter drags his saw cleaver across it. "You're nothing more than a beast in sheep's clothing."

He turns to his wife. "Feckin' moist yet, luv? Am I 'tres kewl' or what?!"

"Let's just get the fuck out of here, bro-tato chip!"

"Aye, aye." The Hunter grabs the hospital bed and takes off, wheeling it down the hall at top speed. They pass a tray of bottles. "Ooh, party favors," the Hunter coos, swiping the bottles onto the bed. "Ooh, they even got some medicinal green herb. Lessee, prescribed to... Jill Valentine."

"Stop reading and get us the fuck out of here, brotein shake!"

"I'll give you a brotein shake when we get home, bruv," the Hunter chuckles. "Straight from the turgid, fleshy tap."

"Ill need some wine and crackers to go with that sumptuous, stinky dick cheese, bruh-bruh-bruh-bruh."

The Hunter stops motorboating her. "You're in for a treat then, me old slag. Me cock has a fiveskin for all the cheese under me cap."

"Mmm, I love me some Yharnamasean cheese, bro."

"I wanna stuff me gullet, I do, I do, bro!" Their daughter cries.

"Easy, girls. There's enough for both of ye."

The family laughs, barreling down the hallway and running over A.S.S.H.O.L.E.S.

T.B.C.


End file.
